


One Touch at a Time

by tdwk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdwk/pseuds/tdwk
Summary: Victor returns home to Yuuri's arms after a long road trip. They make sweet, endearing love to each other.A belated (by 2 years) tribute to season one.





	One Touch at a Time

Victor believes the beginning of their story happened on that wild, unforgettable banquet night, under winking chandeliers, alcohol flowing like ambrosia, surrounded by the laughter of skaters drunk on victory. 

Being the international athlete celebrity he was meant that most people tended to place him on a metaphorical pedestal, even other skaters. But that night Yuuri had headed straight for him, voice mixed with too much champagne and wonder, and they had danced like the world was ending. He still remembers the loud cheering and raucous catcalls that took backstage to the mischievous sparkle in Yuuri’s eyes, the feel of Yuuri’s heated skin under his hands, Yuuri whispering his name in that sweet accent like it was a secret between just the two of them. 

But Yuuri had left the hotel before Victor could ask for his name. The ice of his ennui had been cracked by a beautiful, passionate creature but it had disappeared once the morning dawned. He had met a capricious snow sprite he wanted to hold in his arms again, only that sprite had left as mysteriously as it had come.

 

 

The lights went dark, leaving the flawless ice rink illuminated, a beckoning invitation. The first notes of Stay Close to Me play, soft and drawn out. 

Yuuri opens his eyes, and he sees himself, the childish wonder reflected in his own eyes at seeing Victor skate for the first time. 

His blades cut through the ice, the tenor’s song mournful, a lover waiting for someone, but they didn’t know for who, not yet. The chill of the rink as he made his jumps solo felt a lot like what he imagined life without Victor would be like. 

And then Victor was skating out to him, hand outstretched, threading their fingers together, reminding him that he wasn’t alone anymore. A lift, Victor holding him up, supporting him, even when Yuuri had broken down and cried, and saw Victor’s panicked face blurred by tears. 

It didn’t matter that they’d only met eight months ago, Victor had shattered Yuuri’s fragile glass heart, and Yuuri had frustrated Victor so much he couldn't stop the tears falling.

And when they had exchanged gold, they had made two promises. 

To unconditionally believe and trust in each other. And to unconditionally stay by the other’s side. 

To them, everything that existed on the ice was equivalent to ‘love.’ The long looks exchanged like secret love letters, the temperature of their palms pressed together under the table as their friends toasted to them, the familiar weight of their love given form in gold vowing devotion freely given. Love, life and victory. All of it began and ended on the ice.

 

3 years later

Yuuri dozed on the couch, curled up with Makkachin, when the door to their apartment unlocked and swung open to reveal a travel-worn Victor.

Sitting up, blinking around blearily, Yuuri focused on Victor, who had charged into the apartment, scarf and coat abandoned at the entrance. Yuuri smiled, soft and tender, Victor had returned. 

“Welcome home, Victor.” Yuuri whispered, words turning into tears. He wanted it to be real this time. He had woken up alone too many times, reaching for Victor who had been continents away. He would always immediately call Victor after he’d calmed down, but it wasn’t the same, just hearing his voice.

Victor pulled Yuuri up, and snug into his arms, his cheeks flushed. “I’m home, Yuuri.” A kiss, deep, tender, infused with indescribable joy. “I missed you so much.” Victor brushed the tears away as Yuuri’s shoulders started to tremble. 

“Hey,” Victor coaxed, “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Victor sounded so concerned, Yuuri buried his head into Victor’s chest, mumbling, “Yeah.”

“Me too,” Victor squeezed Yuri into a tighter embrace, he hadn’t seen Yuuri in months and it felt amazing to finally be so close to his lover. He savoured the precious moment, hands running all over Yuuri.

The door flew open, Yurio stomped in, carrying a suitcase and bags. “Victor! What the fuck!?” He dropped all the baggage on to the floor. “Carry your own shit,” he hissed.

“But I had to see Yuuri. Besides you’re not a prima ballerina anymore, you can handle a few bags,” said Victor, nodding at how Yurio had filled out, had grown taller since Victor had last seen him in person. 

Yurio glared at Victor. He was almost as tall as Victor now. Had it been so long since Yurio’s debut, even Yurio's hair was getting long. The boy had grown into a young man and Victor hadn't noticed.

“Yurio got himself a boyfriend.” Yuuri said, looking at Yurio pointedly.

Victor perked up at that, eyes sparkling and wide. “Really? Do I know him?”

Yurio made a sound of disgust, his face going pink, “Katsudon, I hate you.”

“Why? Who is it?” Victor said, excited and genuinely curious. “Do I get to meet him? Has Yuuri met him?”

Not answering, Yurio turned to leave. “I’m going home.”

“Wait Yurio, can you look after Makkachin for a few days?” Yuuri called after him.

Yurio kept walking, “Hell no.”

“Boyfriend.” One word, aka shorthand for blackmail. Yuuri knew Yurio wasn't ready to tell the world about his new beau.

“Fine. Don’t tell Victor,” Yurio growled. “Come on, Makkachin,” Yurio picked up Makkachin’s pillow and water bowl, Makkachin trotting after him. They heard the door slam shut and Yurio stomping off.

Victor grinned, “So are you going to tell me who it is?”

“I can’t. Yurio’d never forgive me.”

“But Yuuuri!” Victor whined, pushing his face into Yuri’s neck. He nipped Yuuri, playful, “Tell me, please?”

Yuuri made a few thoughtful noises, “I don’t know, Yurio’s pretty scary.”

Victor blew softly into Yuuri’s ear, “I’ll trade you a mind-blowing night with living legend Victor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri gave him a look filled with desire and carnal promise, “Deal. But it better be amazing or you’ll have to find out yourself.”

“It’ll be so good. So goddamn good."

Yuuri laughed, sprinting for their bedroom, Victor scrambling after him, both fumbling with buttons and belts, a trail of crumpled clothes in their wake. 

Yuuri made it to their bed, Victor right behind him, and fell on top of the cold sheets, dragging Victor down with him. They landed with a thump, a tangle of naked limbs. “It was so lonely without you, Victor.” Yuuri said, subdued, remembering the quiet evenings with only Makkachin for company. 

“Never again, Yuuri.” Victor lifted Yuuri’s hand, turned it over, pressed his lips against inner wrist, “I promise you.” 

“I want to forget.” Yuuri wanted to only feel Victor. The real Victor, not some phantom copy that haunted his restless nights. He felt tears threaten again. 

Humming soothingly, Victor leaned in, slow and steady, sliding his mouth against Yuuri’s. He felt Yuuri relax against him, the familiar scent of home and and muted fabric softener that made everything right again. He must be mellowing out after being away for so long, Victor mused to himself.

Shifting, Victor grabbed Yuuri by the waist, placing him down on the edge of the bed, kissed Yuuri’s ankle, calf, inner thigh, hipbone. Yuuri’s breath caught, the places Victor touched burning like a brand, “You don’t have to do that.”

“I’m apologising,” Victor said, he bit down gently into soft thigh. “Let me?”

Tears forgotten, Yuuri watched with wide eyes as Victor slowly nuzzled his way to his belly, lips memorising the trembling expanse of skin, palms a gentle pressure on his waist, holding him steady and caressing. 

“I wanted to see you so badly.” Yuuri said in a controlled voice.

Victor hummed, locking eyes with Yuuri, and bold as ever, licked the tip of Yuuri’s half-hard cock. Over Yuuri’s strangled cry of his name, Victor said, “I missed you so much.”

“I should ban you from the bed for a month,” Yuuri said, fingers digging into the bedsheets, but not resisting. “You’re not allowed to use sex to apologise.” It wasn’t fair that Victor could waltz in with his sweet words and Yuuri would take him back just like that. Though he didn't think he could really make good on his empty threat of banning Victor from their bed.

Victor grinned a little, hands covering Yuuri’s clenched ones, leaning forward to take Yuuri into his mouth before Yuuri caught on and tried to stop him. He felt Yuuri jerk a little, hips impulsively thrusting, and relaxed his throat, taking Yuuri all the way to the base. All the breath rushed out of Yuuri's lungs in a wet hiccup. Yuuri's hands fly to Victor's scalp reflexively, tugging insistently. He wasn't even sure if he was egging Victor on or trying to get him to stop. It was all too much, seeing Victor again, touching Victor again, Victor going down on him.

Victor looked up at Yuuri, throat working slowly, swallowing down and tongue exploring the tip, teasing. His hair was mussed, warm sea blue eyes gone dark, but all Yuuri could see was Victor giving him complete control.

Breath coming in short stutters, Yuuri said, "I never thought I'd see Victor Nikiforov on his knees in front of me." He laughed weakly.

Victor slid his mouth off Yuuri, and voice rough said, "I'd only ever do this for you Yuuri." 

A little stunned at Victor's honesty, Yuuri blinked. Victor shrugged and shifted his attention back to Yuuri's cock, licking up the pre-come before asking, "Where's the lube?" 

"Nightstand. Like it's always been."

Victor reached over to the nightstand, flipped the lid open when he found the bottle, and drizzled the cold lube all over Yuuri's thighs and ass.

"Victor! At least warm it up before you dump it on me." Yuuri admonished and reached between his legs to do exactly that.

Victor hummed, hands pushing Yuuri's hands away, groping and squeezing Yuuri's ass. Kneading the supple flesh, fingertips tracing the gentle curves and lingering at the base of his spine.

Making Yuuri gasp, Victor gradually worked in two fingers, lips pressing a wet kiss on Yuuri's cock at the same time. Fingers thrusting, spreading Yuuri's ass, and giving the sensitive underside of Yuuri's cock firm licks, sucking the leaking head. Victor watched as Yuuri fell apart with a hoarse cry, throat working as he tried to swallow down Yuuri's come. 

"Oh my god Victor, spit it out." Yuuri smacked Victor lightly, horrified, "Spit it out now!"

Victor made a loud swallowing sound, a little come smeared on his chin and smiled like he'd won gold.

"Oh my god Victor Nikiforov I can't believe you, you big idiot." Yuuri said resigned, pulling Victor in for a long kiss.

"You taste good Yuuri." Victor said with a straight face, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. Yuuri had made him like this. It was times like these Yuuri saw a side of Victor no one else would ever see. It also made him go lobster red from embarassment.

"I want to be on top today. Lie down on the bed for me?" Yuuri's muscles felt like pudding, but Victor was going to get a hell of a welcome home.

Victor obediently lay down on the bed, flat like a starfish, arms propping up his head like a cushion to watch Yuuri. Yuuri who flopped on the bed, and rolled over so he ended up perched on Victor's abdomen. Victor's cock was extremely interested in this turn of events.

Yuuri bit his lip. "So. This is the first time we're doing it this way." He shifted about uncertainly. He was drawing a blank on what Chris had said would be the best position, the best angle, 'to please your handsome beau', Chris had proclaimed.

"You can climb on top of me any time you like, Yuuri." Victor said, content to be at Yuuri's tender mercies.

Yuuri remembered Chris had said, 'The most important thing to remember is that Vict-the guy you want to seduce is also very interested, and wants you to take control too. Keep it fun, have a lot of orgasms, and don't forget to text me the details after.' 

So maybe Chris had been very vague, and Victor was still patiently lying underneath Yuuri as Yuuri tried to figure out the advice he'd gotten from his sex guru.

"I'm sorry Victor. Am I heavy?" Yuuri asked, snapping back to reality. Yuuri might've let himself go a little with the wallowing, but he was still fit. Running under the threat of Pichit's loser-posts-a-shirtless-selfie was a unique kind of motivation.

"Piglet or not, I love you, Yuuri. But no, you're as heavy as you should be."

"Okay," Yuuri lowered himself down onto Victor's chest, his fingertips working to spread himself. "It's been a while so..."

Yuuri stretched himself out for Victor as Victor watched, blue gaze hot and cock hard against Yuuri's thighs. "Take your time. I'm enjoying the show."

"Stop leering at me, Victor. You're not exactly small so if I don't do this I won't be able to walk tomorrow." Yuuri leaned forward, giving Victor's neck a few meaningful nips. Victor had paid in a smattering of hickeys the last time he'd punishingly loved Yuuri til the early hours of the morning. 

"I'm happy you think I'm well-endowed. All the better to make love to you." Victor winked, casually ignoring the reminder of Yakov giving him dead disappointed fish eyes for a week until the love bites had faded.

Yuuri didn't dignify Victor's comment with an answer. He wrapped his hand around Victor's cock to guide it inside him, carefully took it halfway, and then let it thrust in all the way. Yuuri felt his body protest a little, and then, that tingle of anticipation that brought out the eros in him.

Comfortably seated, Yuuri started moving, up and then grinding down slow and teasing, feeling Victor's full length fill him, nudging against his sweet spot. His hands spread on Victor's chest, holding Victor in place, anchoring himself.

"I love you, Victor." Yuuri said, between soft groans, and the erotic wet sounds of deep fucking. 

Victor grabbed Yuuri's arm a little too roughly, tugging Yuuri down flush against his chest to get what he wanted, a kiss. Licking his lips, hand sliding to the back of Yuuri's neck, Victor nipped at Yuuri's lips, tongue slipping in. Yuuri surrendered, mouth parting to let Victor ravage him, hot and slick and full of hunger that devoured. 

Victor slammed home, long thrusts brutal, drawing out short sobbing moans from Yuuri with each stroke, Yuuri's back arching in pleasure. Yuuri pushed back the damp strands of his hair, his eyes challenging, daring Victor to fuck him harder.

Victor responded in kind, hand curling around Yuuri's cock, stroking short and fast in tandem with his thrusting, pressing down on the slit with his thumb.

A sharp cry of Victor's name and Yuuri came, spilling hot come onto Victor's stomach and body wracked with shudders as Victor gave a final thrust, coming inside of Yuuri. 

Yuuri collapsed onto Victor, then proceeded to roll over carefully. Victor slotted himself behind Yuuri, nose tickling Yuuri's neck.

They stayed like that for a while, waves of orgasm tapering off gradually. Skin slick with sweat and bodies heavy, Yuuri and Victor leaned into each other, feeling the other's presence as home.

"We should clean up." Yuuri says, voice heavy with exhaustion. "Then we can sleep."

Victor made some reluctant sounds but complied. He got up, stumbled to the bathroom and returned with a warm towel a few minutes later.

He gently rolled Yuuri onto his stomach, fingers scraping out the come and wiping off Yuuri, who had been dozing off. Yuuri wriggled a little but pushed his ass into the air to help with the cleaning.

"Okay, done. I'll be right back." Victor gave Yuuri's ass a light pat so Yuuri could slump back onto the bed.

Half-asleep, Yuuri felt the bed dip down and Victor entangle himself with Yuuri from behind, cold legs wedged between his toasty warm thighs.

Yuuri made a sound of complaint and heard a faint "Oops, sorry." And then, "I'm home, Yuuri. Finally," before sleep claimed him.


End file.
